Withering
by J. Mansfield
Summary: COMPLETED23.08.05 After the demise of a familar face, everyone wants normality, but for Snape it is infinitely harder than for the others. However, McGonagall provides him with a certain someone to take his mind off things...Warning:Contains HBP spoilers
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that

**Note from author: **Admittedly, I cannot stand it when fanfictions have characters made up by the author in them. They are usually just clones of the actual authors themselves, desperate for a piece of Snape, Harry, or similar. Please, please read this story anyway. I promise the character is v. interesting. And, what's more, she's nothing like me whatsoever, which can only be a good thing ;) Thank you for taking the time to read this bit :)

**-Prologue-**

Throwing his cloak to one side, Severus Snape burst into his chambers and headed immediately for his luxuriously-clad bed, eager to snatch some shut-eye before his meeting with McGonagall.

Unburdening himself of his uncomfortable and sweltering robes, he dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes. It was after several minutes of this that he realised he was not going to get much resting done while The Gryffindor Trio were so firmly at the front of his mind. It depressed him that he thought of them even during the summer holidays. They irked him that much. Sighing, he rose again and ran his bony fingers through his greasy hair. This was his miserable life; full of interruptions and complications. This was the way it had to be though; he had killed Dumbledore. He had no right to complain to anyone. Even though he was under the Imperius Curse at the time, there was no denying that it was his wand which struck the blow, his lips that had uttered the words, murdering one of the greatest wizards ever. Had Minerva not taken pity on him, he would be jobless and homeless now, due to his heightened unpopularity. He had no right to complain.

All members of the Order were still civil to Snape, though every word was said with pity lingering in the air. He did not want pity. He wanted normality.

Remus was probably the most bearable of them all. Once they had been enemies, but now they were like brothers; Remus knew what it was like to be considered a threat to society, what with him being a werewolf, and had shared much advice on coping with it. Remus was married to Tonks now, and they had both taken up the task of finding Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. One more had been destroyed. Voldemort was already notably weaker. Had that horcrux not been found, Snape believed that he would be dead; since the Death Eaters had discovered he was not on their side, they had already tried to murder him once, though Voldemort was furious when he found out; he wanted to save the pleasure of killing Snape for himself. The only problem with this was that Voldemort was currently too weak to do so, leaving Snape to live a free man. For the time being.

Snape had gained both friends and enemies. He'd killed someone. It was to be expected.

Harry Potter was the one who startled Snape most of all though; he was almost _understanding_ as far as the Snape-Dumbledore subject was concerned. Of course he was devastated at Dumbledore's untimely demise, and of course he had been furious at Snape as he fled the scene without a hint of remorse, but he seemed to appreciate that Snape had not meant to kill him. Snape was not himself that night; he was cursed at the time, after all. Harry had no right to complain. Whilst they still loathed each other, the death of Dumbledore had not increased the hatred. This was one of the few aspects of Snape's life that remained unchanged. He did not know whether it would still be like this after the summer holidays though; he had only seen Harry twice (on his visits to The Burrow, the new place for Order meetings). It was obvious that Snape would have to wait until the start of the new school year before being entirely convinced of Harry's stance on the dramatic event that was Dumbledore's death.


	2. Withering Moods

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**-Chapter One **_Withering Moods_**-**

"Before Albus died, he asked me to tell you something, Severus, and now that you are safely back from the clutches of the Death Eaters, I think you should begin the task he has designed for you." Minerva McGonagall was seated in Dumbledore's old office, Severus opposite her.

"Task?" Snape questioned, sounding only vaguely interested. His mind was wandering again.

"Yes, Severus, a task. Albus told me of it only a few hours before he – well, before he passed away."

Snape flinched slightly. _Passed away. _McGonagall made it sound so peaceful, when he knew that, in reality, it was far from that. He stared at the picture of Albus on the wall which was performing a bizarre dance. He was strangely nimble for a dead man in a painting.

"Severus?" Minerva questioned, half-concerned, half exasperated.

"Yes, Minerva? The task…?"

"Yes, the task. Well then; where should I begin? Ah…yes. Albus informed me that there is a young lady living homeless at current a little along the road from a church which I shall give you directions to. She is just 15 years old, and her name is Jane. Jane Dashwood. Her mother has been ill since she was a young girl, and recently she died, leaving Jane with no guardian. The grief caused Jane to run away. When I say her mother was ill, though, I don't mean she had cancer or such…I mean that she was insane. In fact, I believe she thought she was living in the early 19th century. It is all very odd." Minerva paused and took a sip of her tea.

"This is all very interesting, Minerva, but what relevance does it have to this task of mine?" Severus interjected impatiently just as Minerva was about to speak again.

"Well, Severus," she smiled slightly, "it has a great deal of relevance. Jane's father, who she never knew, was a wizard. Jane is a witch. She does not currently attend Hogwarts because her mother refused to allow her. Albus decided that, at the time, it was best to leave Jane and her mother be. I do not know his reasons, and I never shall now, but it was his wish that now that Jane's mother is dead, and no longer needs her daughter, Jane must attend Hogwarts. The only problem with this is that, at current, Jane has an _extremely _limited knowledge of magic. Apparently, arrangements were made with the Ministry before Albus died for her to take her O.W.L.s at the end of the summer holidays. She will then become a student during October."

Snape sighed to himself. "What hope has she of passing her O.W.Ls if she knows no magic? The other students had five years to study for their exams. Even then, some of them struggled. Longbottom springs to mind. His O.W.Ls bought a tear to my eye. Two years on, I'm still recovering from some of his answers in the Potions paper."

"Leave Longbottom alone, Snape. Is it any wonder he lacks confidence with you mocking him at every opportunity. And, for your information, he is excellent at Herbology, Pomona tells me."

Dumbledore's portrait gave a very loud and deliberate cough, causing Minerva and Severus to jump slightly and return to the issue in hand.

"Basically, Severus," Minerva continued, "Jane is extremely gifted. It will not take long for her to grasp everything she needs to know. She'll be up to N.E.W.T level in October."

"And you know this how? Albus told you. Perhaps, Minerva, we ought to be a little more realistic about things. And besides, Miss. Granger would be furious if we introduced a cleverer witch into the school. It would break her heart," Snape sniggered.

"Whilst it's lovely that you are concerned for the welfare of one of my Gryffindor students, I do believe Albus was one of the most excellent wizards the world has ever seen and I for one trust his advice on my life. Jane will be a key figure in the war if we can teach her all she needs to know. This much he has told me. Please, Severus. I need you to train her for me." Minerva took another sip of tea and then pursed her lips. She knew Severus would continue arguing; she was just waiting for him to start up again.

"Look, Minerva, I'm hardly in the most pleasant of moods lately, incase it had escaped your attention. Surely someone else can sort her out?"

"It was Albus' specific wishes that _you, _no one else, undertake this task of utmost importance, Severus."

"Am I supposed to think of this as a chance to redeem myself? You know, Minerva, that I was not responsible for the death of Albus. Well, I was, but not knowingly. Please, give this task to someone better suited to it. I failed Dumbledore once already and it is not my intention to do so again." Severus decided it was best not to hold back on what he was thinking. He was sick of feeling indebted to everyone. It was Dumbledore he had murdered. Not them.

"Undertake this task, Severus. You will be failing Albus if you do not. He believes you are best suited to this role. You'd be mentor to what I understand is an _extremely _talented witch. We are to expect greatness from her. Imagine the satisfaction of knowing that you helped her find that greatness." Minerva was getting tetchy.

"It's not just teaching though, is it? I have to connect with her on more levels than that. I have to empathise with her. You know me well enough by now to tell that I am not suited to this."

"Well, Dumbledore believed you are, and we never had any reason to doubt him when he was alive, so we shall have no reason to doubt him now. Whilst it baffles me, it was his wishes. Please, Severus. You can do this."

Severus took a long, deep breath, and thought extremely hard about the situation. After a while, he sighed, "I see that I'm left with little choice. I'll do it, but you must understand that I do not _want _to be doing this and that when it all ends in tears, I did warn you."

Minerva smiled. This was about as enthusiastic as Snape ever got (besides when giving detentions and docking house points).

"Excellent, Snape. It won't end in tears. I expect you'll learn a thing or too from Jane, actually."

Snape gave an indignant huff. Learn a thing or two from a homeless teenager who had no idea the wizarding world existed? The very thought of it was laughable.


	3. Sinister

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**-Chapter Two **_Sinister_**-**

The heat was almost unbearable, to the point of Severus actually feeling _pleased _to be wearing a casual muggle shirt and trousers. Though he did not stray from the dark colours he was fond of, it was a change to not feel quite so weighed down.

The reason for Severus donning muggle attire was simple; he was attempting to find one Jane Dashwood, a girl who, until two hours earlier, he had never heard of before in his life. Severus had no clue what she would look like, what she would be wearing, or even if she would still be in the place Minerva had given him directions to, but he hoped that his task would not be _too _difficult.

Severus's wish was granted. Slightly along the street from a sinister, antiquated-looking church, an ashen, lean girl was coughing into her filthy hand. Snape had not rehearsed what he would say to her, so he simply stood and stared at her for a while. Had she noticed him, she may have been frightened; his small, black eyes were flashing fiercely and he had an ominous look about him. Snape did not like the look of the girl. She looked sick and almost haunting. Her flame-red hair was thick with dirt and her eyes were so large that, even from across the road, he could tell that they were a deep brown. Sighing to himself, Snape drew himself up tall and strode over to the girl. He knew she was Jane Dashwood. She had an eccentricity about her that only a witch or wizard could have achieved.

"Jane Dashwood?" Snape enquired brusquely, startling the girl ever so slightly.

"Perhaps," the girl replied, glaring at Snape. "My mother always told me not to speak to strangers."

Snape sneered slightly. "Your mother was mental, Miss. Dashwood. Do you honestly intend to follow everything she says even though she is dead now?" he smirked, not an ounce of warmth or compassion in his voice.

The girl looked up at Snape abruptly. "Don't speak about my mother like that," she seethed, "or I'll curse you into oblivion with my _mind_."

Snape smirked once more; he was finding it entirely comical. "I can assure you, child, that I know plenty more curses than you, and the damage I can cause is infinitely worse. I do not want to have to curse you though, because, unfortunately, I have found out that you are a very talented individual and, in short, I need you. Preferably _alive."_

The girl seemed to be thinking. "I knew this moment would come," she whispered. A grave expression appeared on her face. "My mother told me that when she was gone, you'd come looking for me. Witches and wizards. I thought she was just mad, though."

Snape looked at his shoes for a moment, not sure what to say. He had expected that he would have to explain everything to the girl, but it was so simple. After a while, he remembered to introduce himself. "I'm Professor Snape. Let me help you up," he said, offering her his hand. Jane looked into his eyes for a moment, as if attempting to read his mind, before placing her grubby hand in his and rising from the pavement.

Snape was shocked. As she had looked into his eyes, it was like she was _reading his mind_. The mind of an extremely accomplished Occlumens. It mystified him and disturbed him nearly as much as the girl herself.

"Well then, Professor Snape, where are we heading?" Jane questioned, dusting the dirt from her plain dress. This had little effect though; it was so dirty that you could not tell the original colour of it, though Snape suspected it had once been a white or some other neutral colour. It was an odd garment, the sort of thing that looked centuries out of date. Even Severus, who rarely ventured into the muggle world, knew that it was not the sort of thing a modern muggle would wear.

"We're going to…well, I can't tell you incase someone hears. I suppose you'll just have to trust me, " Snape replied after several minutes' silence.

"Fair enough," laughed Jane. Severus raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the girl was being so _relaxed _about the whole affair. He was, as she had said, a total stranger. He could be luring her to her death for all she knew. Shivering slightly, it dawned on Snape that perhaps, however insane the idea was, she had read his mind after all. Perhaps she did not just suppose that he was trustworthy; perhaps she _knew_, with certainty, from seeing his thoughts.

Perhaps.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued walking. It was all a bit baffling, really.

------

Expect lots more chapters soon…I'm on a roll

Thanks, **Tara/Bebob**, for the review. I'm glad you like the Imperius curse theory!


	4. Musings and Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**-Chapter Three **Musings and Reminiscence**-**

Severus Snape strode towards the Entrance Hall, Jane at his side. Without saying a word to her, Snape led Jane through a series of corridors and up a number of irritatingly mobile staircases until they reached McGonagall's office – the office which, only a little while before, had belonged to Dumbledore.

"Scottish Highlands." Snape muttered the new password and then ushered Jane onto the spiral staircase which slowly progressed upwards.

"Oh, gosh," Jane commented nervously. Snape found it odd that someone who was not scared of a darkly-clad stranger approaching her and whisking her away was actually frightened of a spiral staircase. He snorted slightly, leaving Jane to purse her lips in a McGonagall-esque fashion. Severus snorted once more at the similarity between her and the new headmistress.

"Here we are," Severus eventually murmured as he knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Come in," called Professor McGonagall distractedly.

"This is her." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Can you fill her in please? I really haven't the time."

McGonagall tutted but agreed nevertheless. "Come and have a seat, Jane," she beamed in her kindest voice, which startled Snape somewhat as he was not used to hearing it.

Snape turned to leave but thought better of it. "Where will she be staying?" he enquired with a sigh.

"We're going to have a mini-Sorting Ceremony for her tonight, Severus. Please attend. We'll decide where she stays once we have determined which house she belongs in," Minerva replied promptly.

Having gained an answer, Snape turned to leave, though he was stopped short again, though this time not voluntarily; Jane said in her soft voice, "Good bye, Professor Snape." Snape turned to face her and said, as genially as he could manage (which was not particularly genial at all), "Good bye Miss. Dashwood." He then left, this time not turning back.

The door of the office closed, and McGonagall turned to face Jane, who was shaking ever so slightly.

"Well, Miss Dashwood, it's lovely to meet you at last," McGonagall smiled, holding out a tartan biscuit tin. "Please help yourself. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Jane took a biscuit gratefully and thanked McGonagall.

"Not at all, not at all," McGonagall laughed slightly. "Anyway, I have a lot that I need to tell you. I hardly know where to start, in fact, but I'll do my best to fill you in on…well, _everything_." Minerva paused for breath. "You are, as you may have gathered by now, a witch. This is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am Professor McGonagall. I'm the headmistress, but I'm also the Head of Gryffindor house until we can find a replacement. Our headmaster – Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards the world has ever seen - died a short while ago, but he told me before he died that he had received news that your mother had sadly passed away, leaving you without a guardian. This is why you are here now; we feel it's our duty to look after you. Dumbledore also informed me that you will grow to be an extraordinarily talented witch, and we are therefore presenting you with the opportunity to spend this summer holiday finding out all you need to know about the wizarding world, your school subjects, and then, after you have taken a series of exams, you will be able to attend this school. You are going to have to work exceptionally hard if you want to attend, though, because you will be entering in your sixth year if you succeed in your O.W.L. examinations."

Jane paled slightly. "Oh, gosh," she stammered. "I've only got five weeks left to learn five years worth of magic?"

Minerva tilted her head to one side sympathetically, sighed, and then replied, "Yes, but Dumbledore hardly ever made a mistake, and he told me that you'd be able to manage this. It might be hard for you to believe that you can do it, but if you had known Professor Dumbledore, you'd understand how reliable his word was, and still is. Professor Snape will teach you all you need to know, Miss. Dashwood. If you do not pass the exams, we'll work something else out. You will not be left on the streets again, rest assured."

A relieved sigh was let through Jane's heart-shaped lips.

Minerva smiled at this. "In two or so hours there will be a feast and a Sorting Ceremony for you. The majority of the teachers will be attending. You mustn't be scared of any of them; they are all very kind people. Professor Snape may seem a bit sharp, but he is a good teacher really. He is Head of Slytherin, another of the houses."

Jane looked thoughtfully at McGonagall and asked curiously, "What are the names of the other houses?"

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Professor Flitwick is Head of Ravenclaw, and Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff. Anyway, before the Sorting Ceremony, we must get you some new robes; I think a trip to Hogsmede is in order." Minerva stood up and pulled a sack of coins from her robes. She investigated the contents before smiling, obviously satisfied, and proclaiming, "Yes, yes, I do think we'll be able to get you quite a few pairs of robes! Dumbledore was wise enough to say in his will that any money from his back account should be spent lavishly on Hogwarts and, if necessary, the pupils."

"It sounds as though he was really rather kind," Jane mused, smiling at the portrait on the wall which had a plaque underneath it saying "Albus Dumbledore". The man in the portrait had twinkling blue eyes, half-moon glasses, large quantities of white hair, and an air of eccentricity about him.

"He was," reminisced McGonagall, chuckling. "Well, let's head to Hogsmede then, to get you these new robes."


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**-Chapter Four **TheSorting Hat's Silence**-**

Shaking slightly, Jane stepped awkwardly into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall beside her. Several teachers sat around the single table in the centre, chatting to each other or reading, but all of them stopped when they saw their co-worker stroll in with the new student, who was dressed in understated deep purple robes. Her red hair was still messy however much she had attempted to tame it, but pleasantly so. The most shocking thing about the girl was how skeletal she was, leaving her robes to hang off of her small frame slightly. She was nearly as tall as McGonagall herself.

Professor Snape eyed Jane incredulously. She had not been nearly as pretty when she was unwashed, but now that she was clean, he could tell she had a classic, old-fashioned sort of beauty about her, though he scolded himself for thinking this. She was a student after all, and one he'd have to be spending _a lot_ of time with in future.

Once McGonagall had shown Jane to the seat next to Snape, she proceeded along the table to an empty chair in between Hagrid and Flitwick.

"Well," McGonagall announced, standing behind her chair, "I'd like to introduce you all to our new student, Jane Dashwood. After we have eaten, there'll be a little Sorting Ceremony for her."

The teachers all clapped Jane politely and smiled at her.

"Before Albus passed away," McGonagall continued, as all pity-filled eyes turned for a second to Snape who glared menacingly at them all, "he told me of a girl who would prove to be a considerable weapon in the war. A girl with amazing talents, apparently. This is the girl. He asked that Severus was the one to act as a mentor and teacher to Jane until she reaches O.W.L. standard. She will take her O.W.L.s sometime after the end of these summer holidays, and will attend the school properly in October. I'd like to propose a toast to Jane," Minerva finally finished, raising her goblet like the rest of the teachers, and joining in on the chorus of, "To Jane!" Severus rolled his eyes, dreading the extra work he would have to do, and wondering to himself whether he would get a pay rise.

The tables were soon full of food, and everyone was tucking in and continuing their conversations from earlier. After a while of eating in silence, Jane turned to Snape and asked, "Professor Snape, what subject do you teach here?"

Snape took a sip of pumpkin juice and replied, "Last year I taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, but now I'm back to my normal job as Potions Master, a position that I have held for a number of years."

"Yes," laughed Jane. "You look like the Potions sort."

Snape raised one of his dark eyebrows. "I hadn't realised there was a 'Potions sort'."

"Oh, I'm sure there probably is," replied Jane, taking a bite of a Pumpkin Pasty.

---

Once the feast was over, McGonagall stood up, smoothed out her robes, and announced, "I think it's time for the Sorting, now." Silence ensued as she made her way over to the Sorting Hat and beckoned for Jane (who was feeling rather overfed) to follow her. McGonagall moved a stool out from under the table for Jane, who sat on it, and then she placed the Sorting Hat on Jane's head.

Jane did not know quite what to expect when the shabby hat was placed on her head. All of the teachers were watching her intensely, waiting for the Sorting Hat's answer, which, even after a minute or so, did not come.

"Humph, it doesn't seem to be doing anything, " mused Professor McGonagall, but before she could work out what to do, Jane's body straightened and she had an expression on her face which could only mean that the Sorting Hat was speaking to her.

"Hmm," whispered the Sorting Hat in Jane's ear, "You're a tricky one…part of me thinks you would be a good Ravenclaw...you have the intelligence for it…but another part of me is saying that you are a Gryffindor at heart..."

Everyone stared intently at Jane and the hat.

"No...no, you're a Slytherin, I'm sure," croaked the hat. "You're ambitious. _Very _ambitious."

Jane smiled. Secretly, she had been hoping that she'd be placed in Professor Snape's house. He was quite funny, really, with his sardonic comments and lack of enthusiasm for...well, _anything._

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the Sorting Hat at last. Professor Snape smirked inwardly. He'd wanted her to be in his house. He couldn't bear the thought of being mentor to a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall was quite upset really; she'd become fond of Jane already, and for her to be a Slytherin meant disaster, she believed. She clapped with the rest of the teachers nevertheless.

"Well, Severus, rather than making her sleep in the Slytherin dormitory, I think it'd be nice if you let her make her home in one of the of the spare bedchambers. Let her have whichever chamber she likes best." McGonagall mustered up a smile for Jane. "If you have any problems, Jane, don't hesitate to come and see me."

Jane nodded appreciatively and rose as Snape gestured for her to follow him.

---

Considering it's the summer holidays, I'll be writing a lot more chapters, so please keep reading! I plan to do another two or three chapters today.


	6. Bonding and Laughter

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**-Chapter Five **Bonding and Laughter**-**

Snape smirked as he led his new student to a chamber he thought would suit her especially. If the girl was as amazing as Dumbledore had insisted, surely he'd get some credit for training her up. It would be hard work probably, but at least she wasn't ugly. He couldn't _bear _the thought of teaching an ugly child. It would add insult to injury.

"Professor?" Jane asked, her footsteps barely making a sound against the harsh stone of the floors. She guessed this was where the dungeons were; it was a clammy, harsh place, much unlike the warmth of the rest of the school.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, are you pleased that I'm in your house?" she enquired, causing Snape to stop abruptly and stare at the girl in wonder.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, folding his arms.

"You just seem a bit gloomy about it, that's all," came Jane's frank reply.

Snape could not help but laugh. The girl was so quaint. "You obviously have a lot to learn about me, Miss Dashwood." He then continued to stride along the corridors, black cloak billowing behind him.

Jane sighed. He hadn't answered her. That could only mean one thing, and she hated it when people did not take to her.

"And for your information, Miss Dashwood," Snape said out of nowhere, "yes, I am pleased you're in my house."

Jane smiled and ran slightly so that she was walking by his side. "I'm glad I'm in your house, Professor Snape," she commented.

Snape was a bit taken aback. Students did not normally like him, and he had treated this girl no differently from the others. Perhaps he should be a little harder on her in future. "And pleased you should be. Slytherin is the finest house."

Jane was about to reply to this when Snape stopped walking. They had reached a door. "Alohomora," breathed Snape. "Remember that spell, Miss Dashwood, though I suppose it is little use without a wand. I believe you and I will be heading for Diagon Alley tomorrow in order to purchase one for you." Snape then pushed the door open and stepped inside the room, escorting Jane in too. Snape uttered a spell which lit the lamps on the walls.

Jane was genuinely shocked; the room was very attractive. There was a luxurious wine-red carpet, similarly coloured velvet curtains, and cream walls. The bed in the centre of the room had bedcovers of the same material as the curtains, and was covered in gold and scarlet pillows.

"It's a bit...Gryffindor-ish," murmured Snape, "but I've always liked this room. Sometimes I come and sit here, on the chair over there." He pointed to a chair in one corner, next to a mahogany bookcase which contained shelves and shelves of books.

"It's beautiful!" cried Jane, throwing herself onto the bed, face down. Snape was, once more, a little taken aback. It was as though the girl was _not scared of him, _which was an absolute rarity.

"I'll have the house elves bring the things you bought from Hogsmede down to you. I have some matters to attend to, but I'll knock here for you in around an hour. I hope you can find something to entertain yourself with until then. There are books over there." With this, Snape left.

Jane took in her surroundings once more. She noticed a mahogany door a little way along from the bed. Pulling herself up, she ventured over to the door and opened it, thankful that it was not locked (she was wandless and keyless). The little room turned out to be a similarly magnificent bathroom, with one large cream bath, a large mahogany-framed mirror, a shower, toilet, and sink. On a rack attached to the wall, there was a stack of towels in the same cream and wine-red of the cushions in her room. _I could get used to this_, she thought to herself, beaming. Only a few hours before she had been lying on the streets, grubby and wearing tattered clothes, but now she was in a sumptuous bathroom wearing beautiful robes. She could not understand why her mother had not wanted this for her.

"_It's your father, Jane. Your father is a bad man. If you go with the witches and wizards, you'll become bad like him. I don't want you to become bad, Jane. If they take you against your will, promise me you'll never become bad like him. Promise me, Jane." _The words of Jane's mother haunted her. When she had said bad, did she mean bad like Professor Snape - grumpy and cynical – or bad like killers and such? She did not know. She had promised her mother though, and was keen to not let magic change her.

---

Professor Snape arrived an hour later looking ever so slightly flustered, though Jane could not begin to guess why. "Miss Dashwood," he said silkily, entering the room after having knocked. "Professor McGonagall has given me some money to get you your equipment and wand tomorrow at Diagon Alley. I'll have a house elf wake you at around 9, and we'll go to Hogsmede and apparate from there. Make sure you get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be...well, I had better show you, actually."

Jane followed Snape out of the door, and after an extremely short walk, they reached a door similar to Jane's door.

"This is where my chambers are, " he informed her, pointing to the door, "so just knock if you have any problems." Snape then led her back to her own room. "As I said, I'll have a house elf wake you at around 9, and we'll apparate once we get to Hogsmede."

Jane stared at Snape blankly. "House elf? Apparate?" she stuttered. Snape found it odd that she was suddenly so unconfident; she did not seem as fiery and assertive as when he had first met her earlier that day. _Perhaps she's nervous_, Snape thought to himself. _Yes, she's just a bit nervous. She'll probably be more animated and strong once she starts to come to terms with her new life._

"Oh, of course, you know hardly anything about the wizarding world. House elves are creatures which work here. Don't worry; it's not slave labour, and they are not at all scary. They are very eager to please, actually. And apparating is something witches and wizards do to get from place to place. It's sort of...disappearing and then reappearing in another place. Perhaps next year you'll be able to take a test so that you can apparate yourself, but until then you'll just have to hold on to me while I apparate," Snape explained. "Well, good night, Miss Dashwood." He attempted to smile once more but realised he had forgotten to do so without looking menacing.

"Night, Professor, and thanks for everything," Jane smiled, waving to Snape as he left the room.


	7. Visits in the Night

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**-Chapter Six **Visits in the Night**-**

As Jane was about to step into the bath full of enormous champagne coloured bubbles, she realised that she had no nightclothes to change into. Though Professor McGonagall and her had bought robes and various other items of clothing that she required, they had forgotten about what she would wear at night. For a moment she toyed with the idea of simply sleeping in her robes, but she rejected this idea as it was a sweltering night, and besides, Professor Snape did say that if she needed anything, all she had to do was knock...

Hastily buttoning up her robes again, Jane ran back into her bedroom, out of the door, and along the corridor until she reached Snape's door. She took a deep breath and then, once she had mustered up the courage, knocked twice.

It took Snape a while to reach the door and when he opened it, he discovered his student staring at him with a slight expression of embarrassment on her lean face.

"Miss Dashwood...what can I do for you?" Snape enquired, his arms folded against his dark robes.

"I...well, I was going to have a bath, but then I realised that I don't have any nightclothes to sleep in, and it's much too hot to sleep in my robes, so I was wondering what I should do, really," Jane explained, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah," nodded Snape, unfolding his arms. "Wait there one second. I'll just find something for you."

Jane did as she was told and waited patiently outside his door. She was relieved that he was not angry for her knocking; it had been over an hour since he had last left her room. After a short while Snape returned at the door holding a white shirt. It was obviously of the same variety as the one she could see flashes of at his neck and hands.

"Unfortunately I've never felt the need to keep female nightclothes, but you can have this shirt to wear instead. We'll buy you some more appropriate things tomorrow on our little trip. Feel free to return it whenever." Snape's voice was smooth yet tired. Jane was relieved she had not knocked any later; if she had left it any longer, he would probably have been asleep already.

"Thank you, Professor," Jane replied before bidding him goodnight.

"Good night," Snape said before shutting his door.

Jane made her way back to her chambers and, once the door was safely closed, she sighed to herself. She was feeling embarrassed about the fact that, though she was attempting to rid herself of the feeling, she did _like _Professor Snape. Raising Snape's shirt to her face, she breathed in his exotic, spicy scent. Jane's mother always used to tell her that she smelt of magnolia. How different her scent was to Snape's.

---

Jane's sleep was riddled with dreams all throughout the night. Dreams of how she found her mother in the bath, drowned, dreams of Snape, dreams of the shirt she was wearing smothering her until she was gasping for breath. She woke up several times, gasping, before returning to sleep.

Jane woke just before 9 and instantly remembered some of the troubling dreams she had experienced during the night. She was so fixed on thinking about them that she forgot entirely about a house elf coming to wake her, and when the bizarre green creature appeared in her room, she shrieked at the top of her voice, causing the house elf to jump and bang it's bald head on the bedside table, knocking itself out.

Severus Snape had been buttoning up his clothes when he heard Jane scream, and had immediately flung his door open to see what the matter was. Upon entering her room, he saw Jane's horrified face, the unconscious house elf, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Knocking out house elves on your second day at Hogwarts, Miss Dashwood? How alarming," he mocked, his dark eyes twinkling.

"I didn't knock it out! It jumped and hit it's head...oh gosh, is it alright? It scared me senseless, Professor. Perhaps you should've woken me instead...I'm not accustomed to house elves," Jane rasped, still looking horror-stricken.

"Perhaps I should've," Professor Snape replied as he eyed his shirt on Jane. Realising how inappropriate it was for him to be staring, he quickly turned his head, ashamed, though grateful that Jane was staring at the house elf instead of at him. "Don't worry about the house elf...she's called Winky, she's manically depressed and a bit of an alcoholic. It's one of the first times she's been out of the school kitchens for a long time. She'll be glad to be out of herself for a while. It numbs her pain."

Jane turned to face Snape in disbelief. "Are all of the house elves that strange?" she asked nervously.

"No, she's just...special," came Snape's reply. "Well, you had better get dressed for our trip now. When you're ready, knock on my door and we can leave."

Jane nodded and walked over to the mahogany wardrobe to retrieve some robes. She chose green to show her Slytherin pride, closed the door, and then stopped before entering the bathroom; she wanted to see how Snape was going to deal with the house elf. He stared down at it for a moment and then, rolling his eyes, prodded it with the side of his foot. The house elf leapt up and began to scream, "Miss Dashwood, Miss Dashwood, wake, wake up!" Snape sniggering and remarked, "She's already up, unlike _you. _ Go back to the kitchens."

Snape's coldness disturbed Jane. Though he had been moderately nice to her, he had just shown a great deal of insensitivity towards the house elf, which left Jane wondering what he would be like when in a bad temper.

Snape followed the house elf out of the door without saying good bye to Jane.

---

Jane laughed with glee as she looked in the mirror and realised that she had finally managed to tame her dark red hair so that it regained its natural curl rather than crazy knots and frizz. "Yesss!" she shrieked, dancing into her bedroom. "YES!" Still smiling, she stood up as straight as she possibly could and strolled into the corridor, looking extremely elegant. Now that she had spent the night at Hogwarts she was confident once more, and looking forward to the day ahead. Taking a deep breath, she rapped several times on her Professor's door. Snape opened it almost immediately, and took a step back when he looked at Jane. Her hair was so _nice _now. She looked very, very appealing, he was disturbed to admit.

"Right, let's head for Hogsmede, Miss Dashwood," he declared, leading the way throughout the school and to the Entrance Hall.

Once they had finally reached Hogsmede, Snape advised Jane to hold on extremely tightly to his arm so that they could apparate into Diagon Alley. Jane blushed at this; holding on to his arm was being a little too close for comfort, but she did as she told. The experience was a dreadful one; she felt like she was being suffocated, squashed, punched and kicked all at the same time, but eventually they were in Diagon Alley, a street packed with busy witches and wizards wearing all sorts of bizarre clothing.

"Here we are," Snape declared unnecessarily. "Let's head to Ollivander's for a wand."

---

Several hours later, with the shopping out of the way, Snape led Jane to a small café. "Do you want something to eat?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not that hungry thanks," Jane replied. Snape was pleased to see she was back to her confident self.

"Something to drink then?" Snape asked almost eagerly.

"Yeah, go on then," Jane smiled as Snape ushered her into the door.

Once a worker had bought them over cups of tea (Jane was missing the muggle world slightly, and it bought back fond memories for her), Snape and Jane indulged in idle chat, mainly about Hogwarts. Jane eventually bought up the subject of her father.

"My father is a wizard," she confessed, "and apparently, his name was Rodolphus. His surname was Lestrange, I think. I don't know anything about him, but my mother told me that he was a bad man, and that if I joined Hogwarts, there was a chance I'd turn bad like him. She pleaded with me before she died that I'd never be bad like him...but I don't know what sort of bad he was, if you get me."

Snape almost choked. "Rodolphus Lestrange? Your father. That is...well, it's awful."

"You know him?" Jane asked, hungry to know more.

"Unfortunately, yes. There's something you must understand about me, Jane, something which I can't tell you here. We should be getting back to Hogwarts. I'll tell you there." Snape's reply made Jane anxious; what did she need to understand about him that was so bad he could not say it in public? She was pleased, however, that he said her actual name for the first time.

"Alright then," she agreed, "let's get going."

---

**Thanks Tara (Bebob) for your continued support and reviews. They mean a lot to me! And yes, I wish it was me with Snape too!**


	8. Werewolves and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

_This chapter includes a lot of dialogue, but don't worry, some proper action will begin happening in the next few chapters! Snape is being very, very open in this chapter, but I hope he's not too out of character. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. I just had to put some information in this one before I continued with the story._

**-Chapter Seven **Werewolves and Revelations** -**

Snape dropped swiftly into the car in the corner of Jane's room. "As I was saying at the café, there's something you must know about me," he breathed, staring at Jane who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Before I tell you though, there are some things you must understand. Firstly, Professor McGonagall bought up the subject of a war yesterday at your Sorting Ceremony. You may have wondered what she was talking about, and I'll do my best to explain. To cut a long story short, the wizarding world is engaged in a war against a group of people called the Death Eaters, and their leader...the Dark Lord. We don't speak his name; that is how much wizards fear him. You'll find plenty of books about the Dark Arts in your bookcase here. Anyway, there is also a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Professor McGonagall and I are members of it. Albus Dumbledore used to be before he died, as well. He was the one person the Dark Lord feared. Now that Dumbledore is gone, we are all worried that the Dark Lord will reign once more. He and his followers are ruthless; they care for no one besides themselves. They kill and torture. Sixteen or so years ago, the Dark Lord fell from power, due to a boy named Harry Potter. He is the bane of my life. He attends Hogwarts at the moment. The Dark Lord attempted to kill Harry, but failed, and lost his power. He has regained power now though."

Jane stared, wide-eyed. If she had known about wars and Dark Lords, she would have thought twice about entering the wizarding world. After thinking for a moment, she quietly asked, "What has this got to do with you though? And my father?"

"It has everything to do with myself and your father. Do not be alarmed, but...when I was younger, and much more foolish, I was a Death Eater. When I finally came to my senses, Dumbledore took me in here, but as a child growing up, I was fascinated with the Dark Arts. I did not have many friends, and for some twisted reason, I thrived on the look of fear in the eyes of people I hated when they found out that I was a follower of the Dark Lord. As for your father...he was a Death Eater too, and, I regret having to say this, but he still is. When your mother said that he was a bad man, she was entirely correct. Rodolphus Lestrange is a particularly nasty Death Eater. His wife - your step mother – is called Bellatrix Lestrange, and the Dark Lord has always been particularly fond of her."

After a loud gasp escaped Jane, she whispered, "My father, a Death Eater? And I have a step-mother? And...you were a Death Eater, and yet they still let you _teach _here!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to glare at Jane. "Yes, they do let me still teach here. And before you look down your nose at me, Miss Dashwood, I'd like to point out that Slytherin, the house you are in, just so happens to turn out the largest number of Death Eaters, though it's not something I'm proud of. I'm sure you'll eventually learn from the Gryffindors that it is not nice to be judged without_ getting to know a person first."_

"I'm sorry, Professor," Jane murmured, though she too was glaring slightly.

"You're forgiven, Miss Dashwood. "There is something else I must tell you, though. Dumbledore requested - when the Dark Lord began to regain strength - that I should present myself to the Dark Lord as a Death Eater still. It is complicated, but it basically involved spying on the Death Eaters for the Order, though the Death Eaters believed I was spying on the Order. Just before the summer holidays began, the Death Eaters worked out that I was not on their side, and they put me under a curse named the Imperius curse. This meant that they were in control of my actions. Once again, I do not wish to alarm you, but it was I who killed Dumbledore. Thankfully, a wizard named Remus Lupin managed to catch me as I fled the scene, and after a bit of a scuffle, he worked out that I was acting under a curse. I owe him a lot; if he had not worked it out, I probably would be dead now."

"You _murdered_ someone? And yet Professor McGonagall chose youto teach me, of all people? She genuinely believed it was safe to leave you _alone _with a student? You're sick. Sick and twisted!" Jane shrieked, leaping from her bed, flinging the door open, and running along the corridor in a desperate attempt to get as far away from Professor Snape as possible. She did not know where she was heading, but she did not stop for a moment to determine whether she recognised where she was or not. Before she knew it, she was outside Professor McGonagall's office, several staircases up. She stopped for a moment to take in some air, but when she saw the flurry of Professor Snape's robes approach her from round a corner, she hastily dashed off again, not looking back to see how close he was to her.

As she was getting worn out, Jane slowed down her pace to a fast walk, and as she turned a corner, she noticed a man approaching her. He wore shabby robes and his light brown hair was laced with grey. He had a kindly yet tired look about him, though she still did not want to have to speak with him, so she hid in the shadows of the wall as he passed. For a few moments she waited, eager to carry on running, but not wanting the man to notice her presence.

"Remus!" she heard Professor Snape's worried voice cry. "Have you seen a girl of about 16 pass you? Dark red hair, big eyes, quite tall, skinny?"

A hoarse voice laughed in a kind way and replied, "No, why? Scared the new student away, have you Severus?"

"Yes, well, sort of. What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall owled me asking whether I could come to the school to speak with her. She just offered me the Defence Against the Dark Arts job...apparently she's finding it impossible to get anyone, so she's reached the point that she does not care if half of the parents don't want a werewolf teaching their children. I've accepted, of course. I haven't got a clue what I'm going to tell Tonks," came Remus's response.

"But what about the horcruxes!" Snape retorted, obviously very flustered.

"We found and destroyed another one yesterday. Kingsley is going to help Tonks from now on."

At this moment, Jane sneezed exceptionally loudly, accidentally alerting Snape to her presence just round the corner.

"Follow her!" Snape roared to Remus. They both dashed speedily around the corner after Jane. After a minute-long chase, they finally caught up with Jane, who stopped and looked sheepishly up at them.

"Hello. You're Jane, aren't you?" said Remus genially as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Yes, she is," Snape cut in. "I don't think she likes me much."

"She wouldn't be the first," Remus joked.

"Why thank you, Remus. Seeing as you're a lot more popular with students than me, could you please look after Jane and see that she doesn't escape, please? I'm not feeling particularly good...I think I need to rest." Snape spoke almost in a whisper. He certainly didn't sound too good.

"Of course, of course. I'll take her out onto the grounds for a while." Remus waved good bye to Snape and ushered Jane along the corridor.

---

I'm really not at all pleased with this chapter, and I might rewrite it, but I'm not sure...I'll wait for some feedback first.

**Tara- **Thanks so much for the reviews! What you said really, really cheered me up. I feel so flattered! And yes, I update the story a lot lol, probably because I have no social life:P

**Porcelain Prayer **– Thanks for your review, I'm really glad you like the story, it means a lot to me!


	9. Snape's Chambers

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

**--- **Everyone wish Tara/Bebob good luck for her basic army training soon!** ---**

-**Chapter Eight** Snape's Chambers -

Remus and Jane were lounging on the grass by the lake, admiring the way the sunshine turned the usually grey waters into a shade of gold. Jane decided that she liked Remus, and was looking forward very much to him becoming her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher when she eventually had proper lessons. He had also been offered the job of Head of Gryffindor which, to be frank, upset her somewhat; she wished now that she had been sorted into that house.

"How are you getting on with Professor Snape?" Remus enquired as he tossed a stone into the lake.

"I liked him very much yesterday, but then he told me about...about his past. I don't know what to think now. My mother always used to tell me that if I became a part of the wizarding world, I'd turn bad, bad like my father. Knowing that Snape was once bad like my father worries me. It sounds awful, but I'm dreading what sort of influence he'll have on me," Jane replied. She felt safe talking to Lupin; he seemed more kind-hearted than Snape.

"His past? Are you referring to his Death Eater past? I can assure you that Snape is no longer like that. And as for your father...do you mean to say that your father was a Death Eater?"

"Yes, and he still is. Rodolphus Lestrange is his name."

"Rodolphus Lestrange is your father!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Promise me Jane that you won't tell anyone else about this. If he finds out about you, I don't want to worry you, but he might try to see you. I think Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Order need to know about this. Don't worry though; I promise we'll do our best to look after you." With that, Remus pulled himself up from the ground, stretched, and declared, "Let's go find Snape then! He really does need to get teaching you sooner rather than later if you're going to pass these O.W.Ls."

---

The rest of the weeks of the Jane's holiday were spent studying and generally loathing Snape for all of the pressure he was putting on her. Though she had liked him in the beginning, she did not like him whatsoever now; he was bad-tempered, impolite, and she assumed his heart was most definitely not in teaching her. He was mysteriously disappearing when she was supposed to be having lessons with him. She did not know why, but it was beginning to annoy her somewhat.

On a sticky, oppressive morning in the last week of the summer holidays, Jane and Professor Snape were sitting in one of the dungeons, brewing a potion, when, much to Jane's surprise, Snape announced, "If you don't pass your O.W.Ls when you take them, you can always be my Personal Assistant, if you like."

Jane looked at him and snorted, and when Snape's face fell, she dropped her head apologetically and murmured, "Yeah, that sounds great, thanks." Why he was suddenly being nice to her she did not know.

Snape, however, knew exactly the reason. For weeks he had struggled, not knowing how to handle the situation that had developed between himself and Jane. Though initially he had denied it, he was now having problems keeping his feelings in. The fact of the matter was that, despite appearances, he did like Jane. Very much so. And now that she had snorted at his offer of becoming an assistant to him if she did not pass any of her O.W.Ls, he assumed that she did not like him for absolute certain. Why would she like him anyway, though? He was a grumpy, aging ex-Death Eater; hardly the most appealing of people. It was quite obvious that she, an elegant, exceedingly promising young girl would never, ever fall for him.

Ever.

---

"Professor! Professor!" Jane shrieked as she banged frantically on his door. Though it was gone eleven PM, she did not care; she was hysterical.

Snape stirred in his bed and stared, bleary eyed, at the door, which was shaking from Jane's thrashes. When he was awake enough to realise what was going on, he leapt from his bed, dressed only in a pair of black silk pyjamas. Jane would've found the sight funny if she was not so distraught.

"Jane, what is it?" Snape cried. This was the one time in his life that he did not actually have to feign concern; he was quite naturally distressed by the sight of his young protégé on the doorstep of his room with bloodshot eyes and shaking hands.

"I...Professor, I'm sorry, I just..." Jane could hardly speak in between sobs.

"Shh, shh, come inside," Snape whispered, gently pulling her into his room, and closing the door behind them. "Sit down," he murmured softly, pulling out a chair from the corner of the room for her. He sat on the bed, and, with his hand on her shoulder, enquired, "What's wrong, Jane?"

It took a few moments for the sobbing to subside, but after a while, gasping slightly, she stammered, "I can't do it, Professor. I can't take the O.W.Ls tomorrow! I'm going to fail them all, and Professor McGonagall and you have put so much faith in me, and I'm scared that I won't live up to your expectations, and I-"

Before Jane could continue, Professor Snape let out a large sigh and soothed, "I won't pretend to be good with comforting people, but I think you should know that...whether you pass or not, you've surpassed all expectations we ever had for you. You don't need exam results to prove that...the fact that, in the space of 5 weeks, you've learnt enough to rival most students is good enough! You will pass though; I'm confident of it. I promise you, Jane, if you don't get Outstanding in practically all of your subjects, I'll be very, very surprised...though not disappointed. I regret the fact that we've put so much pressure on you, but you'll do well. That's as much reassurance I can offer you. The words of an aging ex-Death Eater. I'm sorry, but I can't do much better than that."

Jane shuddered slightly. Ex-Death Eater. She was in the room of an Ex-Death Eater. A bad man, her mother would've said. He was comforting her, but even at this time of weakness she realised she should not allow herself to be taken in by him. Not caring that she was being blinded by prejudice, she rose from the chair, glared at Snape and spat, "Forget it. Forget it! Why would I want to be comforted by a Death Eater!" And, on that note, she fled Snape's room, breaking down into tears once more.

Snape sat in silence for a few moments. He had been nice to her, and yet she had thrown it back in his face. She shouldn't've knocked if she didn't want to speak with him. And how dare she speak of Death Eaters when she had only been a part of the wizarding world for 5 weeks? She knew nothing about them! Sadly though, this sort of outburst from Jane was not rare; since he had first mentioned that he used to be a follower of Voldemort, she had thrown random tantrums at him for the tiniest of things, yet till he could not deny that he liked her.

"Women," he shuddered. "Why are they confusing? I think she's taking this "bad wizard" thing too far – damn her mother for ever saying that!" With this, he pulled on a cloak, flung open his door, and ambled down the darkened corridor in search of Jane.

---

**Tara: **Thanks so much for your support...and, luckily, I didn't find a man carrying a small country's worth of drugs in my garden after all...I never did discover out what that helicopter was doing above my house! I bet everyone else who is reading this thinks I'm mad now. Nevermind!

**Snape's Opera Rose: **I love Snape too! You have great taste!Thanks for the review :)**  
**

---

---- Once again, I'm not sure I like this chapter...Snape was a little too out of character. I just wanted to convey the friction between them, really.

**Next chapter:** Jane makes a student friend (you'll never guess who...it's someone she has a lot in common with...think, people, think!) and takes her O.W.Ls.

**Note: **I sat down after dinner and planned out the entire rest of the story. I'm really looking forward to writing more. The plot is mad! ----


	10. Common People & Wolfsbane Potions

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

-**Chapter Nine** Common People & Wolfsbane Potions -

**------First part of the chapter name (Common People) is after the tremendous Pulp song. Jarvis Cocker is going to be a member of the Weird Sisters in the next film so can you blame me! The common people bit is referring to the similarities between Jane and her new Slytherin friend... ------**

**NOTE: **There's a major clue in here about a certain character. And a certain fact about them which will eventually lead Jane into trouble. It's tiny but let's see if you can get it! The character is not Snape...

---

"Where on earth is she?" Snape sighed under his breath as he prowled the school, searching for Jane. He had been doing this for the past twenty minutes, but still had not found her. "I bet she's gone to hide in the Astron—"

Before Snape could finish his sentence, he noticed, at the bottom of a staircase, Jane and a Slytherin 7th year, immersed in quiet conversation. Hiding in the shadows and straining his ears, Snape listened to their conversation, intrigued.

"So, you're joining Hogwarts in October?" Theodore was weedy, dark-haired, and extremely intelligent.

"Yes. I'm taking my O.W.Ls tomorrow. Professor Snape has been teaching me all I need to know," Jane replied, eyes still bloodshot.

"Oh...Professor Snape? I see. What do you think of him?" Theodore asked. Snape twitched slightly, dreading Jane's reply.

"Oh, I don't know what to think," Jane gushed, running her hand through her dark red hair. "One moment I like him, and the next, half-way through a lesson with him, he just walks out on me without an explanation. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm really that repulsive that he can't teach me for more than twenty minutes without needing a shower."

Snape gasped inwardly. She thought he was repulsed by her? He craned his head slightly nearer to the two Slytherins, though not near enough to be seen.

Theodore laughed kindly, rolling his eyes at Jane. "Of course he doesn't think you're repulsive. No one's worked out how Professor Snape's mind works; he's just a complex man, that's all. He's got a bit of a past, so you can't blame him for beingslight;y odd."

"A bit of a past? He was a Death Eater, you mean? I wish the lot of them were in Azkaban. Or they should've been murdered at birth," Jane seethed, her enormous coffee-coloured eyes flashing.

"My father is a Death Eater," Theodore sighed, scratching his arm awkwardly. "That's part of the reason I'm spending the last few days of the holiday here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I just – so is my father, actually." Jane turned red.

"He is? What's his name? Why...no, I'm confused. If he was Death Eater, why didn't you come to Hogwarts sooner? Surely he wouldn't have wanted you to grow up like a muggle? And, just so you know, I don't support You Know Who either. I hate Death Eaters and all of it. I wish my father wasn't...I lost my mum because of it." Though Theodore's words bought great sadness to Jane, she felt a glimmer of hope inside her that, perhaps, someone else was feeling a bit of how she felt right now.

Snape twitched. Again. Hehad hopeddesperately that Jane wouldn't tell anyone about her Death Eater father. He was angry enough at the fact that the Order had announced that Theodore was to be placed in his care earlier that day; the last thing he needed was more reason to be miffed.

"You lost your mum too? I'm so sorry for you, I...I know how it feels. If you want to speak about it, then...well, I've been through it too. I lost my mum very recently. That's the reason I'm here. She was a muggle, and my dad was a wizard. She didn't let him see me ever because he was such an awful man. His name is Rodolphus Lestrange. I don't know whether you've ever heard of him." As Jane stopped speaking, she stared sympathetically at Theodore. She had decided that she liked him very much, and wished that he was a 6th Year Slytherin instead of a 7th Year one.

"Rodolphus Lestrange? Yes, I've heard of him. I've seen him quite a few times...he's a friend of my father. I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I don't really have many friends, so I've never had anyone to talk to about mine. My father murdered her – he used the killing curse on her as she begged him to stop being a Death Eater. I hate him for it," Theodore whispered, scratching at the top of his arm once more.

"Your father murdered your mum! I'm so, so sorry, for you...if it's any consolation, I know how it feels to watch a parent pass away. My mum was...my mum drowned. I saw it happen...I just wasn't quick enough...I really miss her." Jane felt her tears starting again.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the subject. I didn't mean to upset you," Theodore whispered, not sure of how to handle the situation.

"No, no, it's fine. Sometimes it helps to talk about it. I should probably go now...thinking about it, I may've been a bit hard on Professor Snape earlier. Hopefully I'll see you again?" As Jane rose, she noticed a figure lurking in the shadows. Knowing who it was, she stared directly at him defiantly, turned to Theodore and continued, "It's nice to have someone _decent _to talk to for once. I'm glad I met you tonight!"

Theodore laughed slightly and wished Jane a good night before retreating up the stairs. Once he was entirely out of sight, Jane stalked over to where Snape was standing and sighed, "Why, Professor, are you hiding in the shadows?"

Snape was, for one of the first times in his life, speechless. "I-I'm...perhaps...well-"

Jane stared at his small black eyes intensely. Snape had, once more, the odd feeling that she was reading his mind. The mind of a very, very accomplished Occlumens.

"Perhaps, well, after I had fled from your chambers, you came to search for me? And perhaps, well, you listened in on a conversation that, really, you had no right to listen to?"

Snape glared in the direction of the floor, breaking eye contact. He could not believe she was reading his mind. "Miss Dashwood, I'm sorry for listening in on the conversation. One thing I am most certainly not sorry of though is the fact that you've been having outbursts at me for being a Death Eater, when you _know _that I am nownot one. You're perfectly able to read my mind, and have been for all this time. Why, then, have you been screaming at me constantly and then saying it's because I'm still a follower of the Dark Lord? There must be another reason. What is it?"

It was Jane's turn to be speechless. "I-it's...Professor, can I tell you something, please?"

"Please do," Snape retorted in his cold manner.

"It's because I like you, Professor. I genuinely like the person you are, and yet, as you probably heard in the conversation with me and Theodore, you're so repulsed by me that you can't stay in the same room as me for even a short while before running off. It's so frustrating, Professor Snape. I'm sorry if I'm being forward, but I've always been a firm believer in telling the truth."

Snape blinked several times and shook his head. "You're lying. You hate me."

Jane rolled her eyes and protested, "No, you hate me!"

"Shut up, Miss Dashwood, and go to sleep." With this, Snape stalked off, his face twisted into a look of triumph. "She likes me," he murmured to himself. "Worry over."

---

The morning of the O.W.Ls was a somewhat hurried one; Jane fell asleep during breakfast several times because of her late night, causing her to be behind schedule.

"Hurry up, Miss Dashwood, half of your O.W.Ls assessors are here already!" Flitwick squeaked, though not unkindly.

"Oh, okay, I'm finished now," Jane stuttered, pushing her plate to one side and rising from the table.

"Best of luck, Jane!" Remus called. Several variations on this followed from numerous other teachers, as well as Theodore Nott, who was, much to his discomfort, seated between Professor McGonagall and Professor Treelawney (on one of her rare visits to the Great Hall).

"Thanks!" Jane called as she dashed from the Great Hall. Outside the hall, Snape was waiting for her.

"Good luck, Miss Dashwood," he offered silkily.

"Yes. Thanks, Professor," Jane grinned as Flitwick motioned for her to follow him. "I think I'm going to need it!"

"You're lying," Snape said. "You won't need it at all."

----

As it turned out, Professor Snape was correct; she did not need luck at all. Though the exams were slightly challenging for her, she managed them, and all practical assessments went without fault. She could not be sure about her written papers, but she believed that she had answered to the best of her ability which was all she could do, really. The exams had lasted for a few days in total, and she was very relieved when they were eventually out of the way.

As Jane headed towards her chambers after the final exam, Snape caught up with her and informed her that she would receive her results by the end of the week.

"Ah...that soon? Well, thanks for everything you've done. I owe you a lot, Professor," Jane offered. She felt a lot happier around people in general now that the exams were finished, and had made a resolution to herself to stop being so obnoxious around the Professor who spent most of his spare time teaching her.

Snape raised one eyebrow and turned to face Jane. Even though she was many years younger than him, she was only an inch or two shorter. "You've really tried my patience quite a few times, but you're a good student, Miss Dashwood. Don't tell anyone I'm saying this, because I'll never live it down, but I'm a bit upset at the prospect of only teaching you for Potions now. And I'm going to have to wait another month before that. As much as I hate to admit it, I've warmed towards you somewhat."

"Honest, Professor?" Jane asked earnestly, assuming he was just mocking her.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm being quite honest." Snape stopped as they reached the door to Jane's chambers. "Looks like you've got a month of now before you start at Hogwarts properly. I hope you have fun." Snape stared at his feet once more and, in a very un-Snape-like fashion, yawned slightly.

"Yes. I'm dreading it really. I'm worried about what the other students will think of me. Theodore was nice, but he's a year above me. I don't know whether all of the Slytherin 6th Years are insufferable big-heads people or not."

"No, no, you'll be the first," Snape smirked slightly.

"Thanks!" Jane cried, feigning indignance as she opened the door to her chambers. "Professor, I was wondering, could I talk to you about something please? Preferably not out here?"

Snape stifled another yawn but nodded anyway. As Jane closed the door behind them, she motioned for him to sit down on the edge of her bed. After he did, Jane followed suit.

"Basically, Professor," Jane explained, "I want to apologise to you for giving you such a difficult time. I know you're not a Death Eater anymore. So many people – Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, all of the members of the Order – they all put so much faith in you. All of them are experienced, intelligent wizards and witches, and they all support you. There's no way anyone would be able to live with themselves knowing that they were a Death Eater while they had friends like that. The guilt would ruin even the coldest Death Eater. I can tell you're a good wizard. I was hoping that we could start again. I do like you, Professor."

Snape's eyes glazed over slightly for a second, and he put his head in his hands. "Please, just – just don't. I have a confession, Jane. An awful confession. You must understand I'm changing now, but your trust in me is misplac-"

Before Snape could continue, a heavy knocking came at Jane's door. "Come in!" Jane seethed, furious about the interruption.

Professor McGonagall stood at the door, clutching her face in horror. "Severus! At last!" she cried. "I've been looking for you all over! Remus hasn't had any Wolfsbane Potion! He's locked in one of the dungeons at the moment, in wolf form. He's bound to try to escape though! It would seem he had been trying to make it himself so he didn't harm anyone-he obviously wasn't able to find you-we don't know what to do! Come quickly!"

Severus leapt up and, robes billowing, ran along the corridor and bellowed to McGonagall behind him, "I forgot! I forgot all about making it for him! How could I be so foolish!"

Realising that it would be stupid to jeopardise her own safety, Jane quickly locked her wooden door shut and sat, in silence, worrying about Lupin, and wondering what Snape was about to confess to her.

-----

**This chapter was the longest yet...but I don't think I like it. Anyway...TONS of action next chapter! And I mean tons.**

**Snape's Opera Rose - **Woohoo, Snape is sexy yes! Of course you can hit Jane for hurting Snapey's feelings. Of course, after the next chapter, you might not feel the need to...let me just say that she might get into a spot of bother. By the way, excellent taste in hot people/ and male actors - David Thewlis, Alan Rickman, Ioan Gruffudd are all in my favourites list! You like Emma Thompson and Maggie Smith too - that is fantastic.

**Tara - **Yes, Jane is v. grouchy! She does have a reason though...you'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for the review :D


	11. Vicious Encounters and Changes of Heart

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

-**Chapter Ten **Vicious Encounters and Changes of Heart

**Note: this chapter includes some goriness simply because I'm feeling rather cruel. **

As Jane laid back in the bath, she sighed to herself. It had been almost an hour and yet Snape had still not come back to see her. Perhaps he was too exhausted, or worse still, Remus had bitten him? After thoughts like these, it came as a relief when she heard Snape pound the door several times (however forceful he was being).

"Just a minute!" Jane called, throwing on a bathrobe and leaping from the bath. As she strolled into her bedroom, it dawned on her that there was no way she could open the door to a teacher while dressed in a bathrobe. "Professor, could you please come back in about 15 minutes?" she called, dripping bathwater onto her carpet.

The pounding on the door persisted though, and more heavily than before. The realisation hit Jane almost instantly; Remus Lupin was thrashing her door down. And it was full moon.

"Bloody hell!" Jane screeched, barricading herself in the bathroom once more, where she hastily picked up her fresh robes and got dressed. She sat on the edge of the bath, dreading what would happen when her door was finally knocked down, when suddenly, she heard Snape's cries of "BELLATRIX! BEHIND YOU!" shortly followed by a high-pitched scream. The scream of a woman. Bellatrix, Bellatrix, where had she heard that name before?

"Oh, bugger," Jane hissed under her breath. "My step-mother!" The sounds of Snape's door slamming shut could be heard. Presumably, they were behind it, safe and sound. _And, _Jane thought, _quite possibly plotting to come and get me! What the hell is Bellatrix doing here? _Inside, Jane knew why, but she could not bring herself to admit it. As she bit her bottom lip anxiously, the sound of the door to her bedroom collapsing could be heard. She screeched, which probably was not the best thing to do; sensing where the sound was coming from, the werewolf hurled itself through the bathroom door, breaking the wood and howling as a splinter stabbed in its side.

Jane stood, transfixed, by the side of the bath. There was nothing she could do; she had left her wand in the bedroom. "SNAPE!" she screamed. "HELP!"

It was too late though; Remus the werewolf hurtled towards her, licking its lips, and then sunk his teeth into her arm, causing her to screech so loudly that the werewolf withdrew its fangs from her bloodied arm to look up at her.

As Jane's face contorted into a look of sheer agony, Snape bounded through the door and hurled himself at the werewolf. "Try stunning it!" Jane screamed, clutching her arm in pain.

Snape did as he was told, and the werewolf was rendered immobile for a moment. "Get out, quickly – run to the Hospital Wing!" Snape roared, jumping off of the snarling werewolf and sprinting after Jane. As they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, Jane still in a lot of pain, she snarled, "Why is Bellatrix here! I heard her!"

Snape did not answer; he just kept running until they were safely away from the dungeons. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Dashwood," he replied, looking extremely flustered.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, SNAPE!" Jane screamed, clutching her arm. "FOR ONCE, I WISH YOU'D TELL ME THE TRUTH! YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING, ALWAYS LEAVING HALF-WAY THROUGH OUR LESSONS, ALWAYS BLOWING HOT AND COLD!"

Snape lowered his head for a moment and simply replied, "SHUT UP! We need to go to the Hospital Wing! There are some people I think you need to meet, Jane."

Everything fell in place in Jane's mind. Snape was not a reformed Death Eater; he still was one. He had told her father about her being at Hogwarts. He had told Lord Voldemortabout the "valuable role" she would have in the war. Snape, who she had learnt to trust of late.

"If you think I'm falling into your stupid Death Eater trap, think again, Snape!" Jane yelled, proceeding to dash as fast as she could down the corridor, away from Snape. She was not quick enough, though, and he soon was alongside her.

"Foolish move, Miss Dashwood," Snape murmured, not quite able to muster up a sneer. He grabbed her by her injured arm and, being too strong to fight, dragged Jane along the last few corridors towards the Hospital Wing. As they approached it, Jane kicked at Snape, desperate to be freed; she could see that they were drawing near to two men, one with white-blond hair, one with brown-black hair, and a dark haired, manic-looking witch who Jane supposed was Bellatrix.

"You traitor," Jane seethed, glaring at Snape. "There's no way I'm going to let you get away with this, you sick bast-"

"Stop it Jane, stop it," Snapebegged as they walked (or, in Jane's case, was dragged along) the long corridor. "You've been expecting this. You know it! All those times I left the classroom half way through lessons for you, it must've occurred to you that there were proper reasons for it! And you know those reasons!"

Jane attempted to push away from Snape's grip but, with the pain in her arm where Remus had bitten her, was unable to. She wished that she did not have to wait for next full moon to become a werewolf, but instead was able to turn into one now and bite Snape into unrecognisable chunks.

"Oh, I know the reasons, do I!" she spat, still trying to break free as they progressed along the corridor towards the door to the Hospital Wing where the three Death Eaters were waiting.

"Yes, yes you do, Jane," Snape retorted. Then, in a whisper, he announced, "It's the moment's you've been closed to finding it out."

"Oh? Finding out what?" Jane glared at Snape.

"The truth."

"The truth? Well then, what've you got to be so scared of? You seem pretty proud to be a Death Eater to me."

"You think that's all I've been hiding! No!" Snape bellowed, thankful that it was a long corridor they were walking; the thought of the Death Eaters hearing what he was about to say made him feel nauseous. "I've been hiding more than that, Jane. I've been hiding something I promised myself fervently that I'd never tell you, yet here I am doing it. You were bound to find out anyway; I know you're an excellent Legillimens.What I've been attempting to hide is...I think...I think I perhaps...love you."

Jane stopped hitting out at him for a moment to take in what he had said. "You love me?" she whispered. Snape loosened his grip slightly. "Yes. I do. I know you probably think I've got a funny way of showing you it, letting you get captured like this, but I promise you that I've reasoned with them to let you go. It wasn't me who told them you are here, and that Dumbledore thinks you'll be a vital weapon in the war. It was Theodore Nott. The newest Death Eater to join. I have to give you to the Death Eaters or they'll kill me."

Jane shuddered. Theodore Nott. The constant scratching of the top of his arm...all of the things she had told him...it all made sense suddenly. The Dark Mark had been etched onto his arm, quite obviously. He was a Death Eater. Not a friend.

"Let's run from them, Snape! We can get away from the Death Eaters! You don't need to give me to them. We can take them on if needs be!" Jane pleaded, tugging on the side of Snape's robes. She had forgotten the pain in her arm. It seemed trivial now.

Snape looked ahead thoughtfully and slowed his pace. They were getting extremely close to the Death Eaters now. Staring into Jane's chocolate eyes, he sighed heavily, placed one of his hands in his robes, and whispered, "Wands at the ready."

"Wait – I don't have my wand!" Jane moaned, horror-stricken.

Snape let out a groan. "Why not! Accio wand!"

At that moment, a cry came from behind them. It was McGonagall's voice. "Severus! Jane!" she called, running to catch up the two of them. Upon seeing the Death Eaters, she raised her wand, shaking slightly. "What's going on!"

Snape turned round and stared at McGonagall. Behind her stood Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra and Hagrid and hurtling towards them was Jane's wand, which struck Hagrid in the back of the head and then fell to the ground.

"Get back!" the blond Death Eater cried, running forwards a little. McGonagall and the other teachers were standing directly behind Snape and Jane. Turning behind him, Snape whispered so that only the other teachers could hear, "On three, get them. One. Two. Three."

As soon as Snape had said "Three", everybody leapt towards the Death Eaters, shouting a stream of hexes and curses. Jane, with her uninjured arm, picked up her wand and joined in. Four people had placed a full-body bind hex on Bellatrix at once, and eventually, the other two Death Eaters were stunned.

"Alert the Ministry!" Snape ordered Professor Sinistra. "Tell them we've got Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Makethem comeimmediately!" Professor Sinistra nodded at Snape and ran off in search of the nearest fireplace.

-----

This chapter is...ergh. I don't know about it, what with Snape suddenly turning good and all. And he was kind of out of character. Sigh, I don't know. What do you think? Reviews would be appreciated!

And **yes**, Jane is a werewolf now from Remus's bite :)

**Snape's Opera Rose** – I'm really glad you love it! It means a lot to me :D

**Porcelain Prayer** – Aww, thanks, but I'm not as talented as you make me out to be!


	12. Quite Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

-**Chapter Eleven **Quite Beautiful

Jane opened her eyes the next morning to the sight of an anxious, pasty looking Remus Lupin sitting by her side. When her surroundings came into focus, she realised that she was in the Hospital Wing, and that Professor Snape was pacing backwards and forwards at the end of the bed she was in, looking equally anxious, if not more so. Everything suddenly came back to Jane; the Death Eaters had been at Hogwarts, Remus had bitten her, Snape had _confessed his love for her. _It was that thought which made Jane gasp loudly, alerting Snape and Lupin to the fact that she had just woken up.

"Jane!" they both cried at the same time. Snape hurried over to her and took up the empty seat beside Remus.

"Professor Lupin? Professor...Snape?" she quivered, pushing herself upright. "Where are the Death Eaters!"

"Shh, Jane, they are gone," Remus soothed, patting her on the arm. "I'm so unbelievably sorry, Jane. I feel so guilty...I can't apologise profusely enough. I am so, so sorry."

Jane stared at him for a moment before mustering up a smile and whispering, "Please don't be. You weren't yourself at the time. No one was to blame. At least you won't have to spend transformations alone now."

Remus put his head in his hands, concealing his bloodshot eyes. "I can't believe I've done this to you," he stammered.

"You heard the girl, Remus; you weren't yourself at the time. If I had made you the potion like I was supposed to, we wouldn't be in this mess." Snape looked disgusted at himself as he spoke. "You shouldn't be apologising. I should be. I'm sorry to you both. I'm going to go now," he sighed, striding out of the Hospital Wing.

Jane whimpered slightly. "Why did he just leave like that?" she asked Remus, deeply offended.

"I think he's racked with guilt," Remus breathed. "He's been here with you for over four hours while you slept, though."

"What happened to the Death Eaters? And how did I end up in the Hospital Wing?" Jane questioned, staring into Remus's tired hazel eyes.

"The Death Eaters have been taken to Azkaban. You won't be seeing them again. They were interrogated by Ministry workers but all they confessed to was attempting to find you. It would seem that your father wanted to take you back with them. We are just fortunate that Snape was there to protect you before Minerva and the others arrived. They would've simply taken you were it not for him. You fainted from the pain of the bite I gave you. As I said, I'm so very sorry, Jane. I'll never forgive myself for losing control like that."

"Please, Professor. It wasn't your fault!" Jane protested. "I'm feeling quite alright now, anyway. Could you please find Madam Pomfrey for me and ask her if I may leave?"

"Of course," Remus smiled, rising from the chair and stalking off. He returned a minute or so later with Madam Pomfrey, who surveyed Jane and eventually agreed that she was fit to leave the Hospital Wing. After saying her thank-yous and goodbyes to Madam Pomfrey and Remus, she dashed off in search of Snape.

Jane realised that Snape would most likely be in his chambers, catching up on his sleep, so she flitted down the staircases to the dungeons. Before knocking for Snape, she entered her own roomto quickly get changed, aware of the fact that she was wearing bloodied, creased robes. When she opened her newly fixed door, she was shocked to find Professor Snape dozing off in the chair in the corner of her room. He was a very quiet sleeper and looked, for the first time in Jane's presence, utterly relaxed.

"Ahem," Jane coughed, raising one eyebrow at the serene-looking Potions Master.

Snape woke at once, an expression of startled confusion contorting his pallid features, soon replaced by an unfathomable expression when he noticed Jane standing before him.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was waiting for you to return," he retorted in a tone that implied Jane had just asked the world's most obvious question.

"Right," Jane nodded. "If you wanted to see me, why did you storm out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Because I knew you'd leave almost immediately to speak with me, and what I wanted to say to you is not something I would be keen on Professor Lupin hearing."

"Does this have something to do with what you said yesterday?" Jane enquired.

"It does, yes. What exactly do you remember me saying yesterday?"

"A great deal of stuff. About you being a Death Eater, about the fact that you think you..." Jane trailed off, not knowing whether to bring it up or not.

"Yes, Jane? What was it I said to you?" Snape pushed.

"Your exact words were 'I think I perhaps love you'," Jane admitted. "It's okay, though. We all say ridiculous things when we're a bit flustered."

Snape looked livid for a moment and spat, "You think I was being _ridiculous_!", before closing his eyes and sighing, "I wasn't being ridiculous. I was being honest, but I can see quite clearly now that the feeling is not reciprocated. Forget I ever said it, Miss Dashwood." With this, Snape rose to leave the room.

"Wait!" Jane cried, pulling at the back of Snape's rose as he attempted to leave. "I never the said the feeling wasn't reciprocated! Please Professor, sit down. I need to speak to you."

Snape eyed Jane suspiciously, but before he was able to make up his mind whether to stay or not, she had dragged him into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. Assuming a position next to him, she took a deep breath and began to speak. "Professor, I can assure you the feeling is reciprocated. The first time I ever saw you, I knew I wanted you. When I was being sorted, I begged the Sorting Hat to place me in your house. Do you remember when you lent me your shirt for the night? Waking up with your scent on me was one of the most uplifting things I've ever experienced. Why do you think I took it so badly when I discovered you had been a Death Eater? It shattered the way I perceived you. Even then though, I still think of you as possibly the most perfect person I've ever met. Of course the feeling is mutual, Professor."

Snape stared at the girl besides him, temporarily speechless. After a while, he spoke. "I don't believe it. I've honestly never loved anyone before. I've always been Professor Snape, cold, hard-hearted, emotionless. I thought you hated me...you always shout at me. When I heard you speaking to Theodore and you said you thought I was repulsed by you, it crushed me. You're quite beautiful, really."

Jane could not help but laugh at Snape's last comment. She felt a mixture of glee, relief and nervousness, the latter soon quashed by Snape placing an arm around her.

"It feels really quite disgusting, being called Professor by you after we've confessed all of that. Perhaps you should call me Severus?" Snape smiled at Jane. It was the first time that he had not smirked at her; it was a genuine, eye-twinkling smile.

"I should get changed," Jane gasped, suddenly realising she was coated in dry blood. "Give me five minutes!"

"Fine," Snape nodded, sighing a little. "I don't mind watching, you know," he added teasingly.

Jane giggled slightly. "Oh, but I do," she chuckled, playfully digging him, before heading to the wardrobe to retrieve some clean robes. "What colour?" she asked him as he moved behind her.

"The red, definitely," he replied. "For Gryffindor. It'd cheer Remus up. And besides, it goes wonderfully with your hair."

"Excellent choice," Jane laughed, heading for the bathroom to get changed.

----

**Bebob **– Thank you! Glad you liked this chapter :D

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Glad you love it! In your very own words, "WOOT!"


	13. Good Bye

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

-**Chapter Twelve **Good bye

"Took you long enough," Snape hissed coldly as Jane emerged from the bathroom.

"What can I say..._female_," Jane shrugged, folding her arms and staring at the man sitting on the bed in front of her. Actually, Jane had been attempting to postpone coming out of the bathroom for as long as possible; she was startlingly nervous.

"So..." Jane mumbled, eyeing the Potions Master apprehensively.

Snape rose from the bed and stared down at Jane for a long period of time, attempting to intimidate her. He'd been too out of character earlier, in confessing how ardently he loved her. He did not want to present a false image of himself, and therefore found it best if he were to be frank about his severity. However, seeing the nervous expression on Jane's face, he chuckled slightly. This simple action lit up his face enormously.

"Professor..." Jane began.

"Severus," he corrected.

"I can't do this...Severus," Jane whispered.

"Do what?" Snape scowled, sensing she was about to reject him.

"I can't pretend everything's okay and feign contentment. I know I said I want you too, but I've been through a lot lately. I can't bear being hurt any more. I'm sorry."

"I'd never hurt you," Snape sighed, slumping back down onto the bed.

"I know you wouldn't do...not on purpose, anyway," Jane offered.

"I won't...full stop!" Snape insisted desperately.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With this, Jane shrugged and then threw her arms around the stunned Potions Master. Once he had regained his composure, Snape woodenly patted her on the back. Jane laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

As they stood in a distinctly one-sided embrace, the door to Jane's room crashed open and Remus sprinted in. "JANE – SNAPE – YOU NEED TO HIDE!" he bellowed. Once the scene had registered in his mind, Remus stared, wide-eyed, and fumed in a particularly unRemus-like fashion, "What on earth! More Death Eaters are storming the school before the pupils arrive and you two are _kissing_!"

"Death Eaters!" Snape growled, manoeuvring Jane so that she was behind him, as if to shield her from attack.

"Yes, and they're after Jane, and want you dead, Snape! Both of you hide! Take this invisibility cloak and get yourselves out of the school! Go to Hogsmede, wherever, just get out and don't let yourself get seen!"

Remus was not to know that he had been followed; he had, after all, been in such a hurry. Nor was he to know that, at that moment, the very Death Eater who had followed him, was standing behind him, wand hand extended.

"Well, well, well, Remus, how nice to see you," the cold voice came from behind him. The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. "And Severus, too...an absolute _pleasure_."

Both Remus and Snape drew their wands hurriedly, but before either could strike Lucius with a hex or curse, Lucius screeched, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light hit Remus. He slumped to the floor.

"PROFESSOR!" Jane screamed, running towards the motionless man.

"JANE!" Snape pulled her back forcefully, his arms shaking from a combination of rage and grief.

"Ah, Severus, your motherly side is so delightful. Of course, I do not think the Dark Lord would agree, though. He does not like traitors, which is why he sent me to..._deal with you_,_" _Lucius sneered.

"Deal with me?" Snape felt a lump in his throat.

"Naturally. It would seem you've developed a soft spot for Miss Dashwood here, and as we need her on _our side_ in the war, I'm to destroy anything that stands in the way. From where I am standing, Severus, you are very much standing in the way."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jane shrieked as Lucius raised his wand. Drawing her own wand from her pocket, Jane screamed a number of extremely powerful hexes and curses at Lucius, but he simply ducked, laughing. Snape was certain he had not taught her any of the hexes she used, and was also certain that none of them would've been available for general viewing in the school library.

"You're not taking her, Malfoy," Snape sneered. "Cruc-"

Unfortunately, Malfoy got their first, and Snape was now writhing on the ground, twitching wildly.

Jane felt all of her rage, sadness, grief, and hate rise up and, pointing her wand at Lucius, roared, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Malfoy ducked once more, though this time he did not laugh. His wand still causing Snape to tremor wildly, he stepped towards Jane. "That wasn't very nice," he spat. "Expelliarmus!"

The sheer force of the spell sent Jane flying backwards against the wall, wandless.

"Now watch your lovely Potions Master die," Lucius smirked. "Avada kedavra."

Snape stopped twitching at once. Jane felt a tear slide down her cheek. "You murdered him," she whispered. "He's dead. Severus is dead."

The last thing Jane remembered hearing was a loud, pitiless laugh.

-----

Yes, I rewrote this chapter! I prefer it so much more now. The next chapter will be the FINAL chapter. Please, please keep reading, even if Snape is dead!


	14. Grief

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own a thing. Would love to be the proud owner of a Snape, but JK Rowling got there first. She owns all of the characters, settings etc. But you knew that.

-**Chapter Thirteen **Grief

Minerva McGonagall hastily hurried along the corridor with most of the teaching staff behind her. As she reached Jane's open bedroom door, she gasped, her hand on her chest.

"What is it, Minerva?" Pomona Sprout enquired, unable to see in the room, like the other teachers.

"It's...I..." Minerva could not say the words, so she simply lowered her head and sauntered into the room and to one side, giving the other Professors a clear view. A series of gasps similar to McGonagall's ensued.

"Are they both dead!" Flitwick squeaked, tottering into the room and gently prodding Remus with his wand.

Minerva bent down and, upon noticing that Snape was not breathing or moving either, burst into tears. "Yes!" she sobbed into her robes. "And Jane is gone!"

----

Jane woke in a luxurious, green-velvet clad bed. Instantly, the grief washed over her, rendering her motionless. She did not even allow her eyes to open. Snape had confessed he loved her. Snape had been killed. Lupin had bitten her.Hewas dead too. It was all because of her. If she had not been at Hogwarts, they would not have needed to defend her.

Where was she now? She finally allowed her eyes to open, and gasped as she saw a pale blond boy with a pointed face staring down at her.

"Who are you!" she shrieked.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced himself.

"Why am I here?" Jane stammered.

"My father bought you here," Draco smirked. "Apparently, you're a Slytherin? Me too. I would be arriving at Hogwarts around now in fact, were it not for the fact that the Dark Lord has assigned me to _look after _you."

Jane shuddered.

"Your father killed Professor Snape," she spat.

"Did not," Draco argued. "He killed the stupid werewolf."

"He killed Snape too! And Professor Lupin was not a stupid werewolf!"

"He killed Professor Snape?" Draco stuttered.

"YES!" Jane roared.

Draco went even paler.

"Now for heaven's sake, help me get out of here!" Jane shrieked.

"You can't go," Draco whispered, still white. "All of the Death Eaters are downstairs. The Dark Lord is downstairs. You belong to them now."

It was Jane's turn to pale. "Please," she pleaded. "Help me escape. I'm begging you."

Draco looked thoughtfully at her for a second. "Snape is... dead?" he spluttered again.

"Yes!" Jane screamed, turning red, leaping up, and pushing Draco to one side. "Death Eaters or no Death Eaters, I'm getting out of here!"

"Snape was the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. If heordered Snape to be killed, he'd kill anyone. He couldmurder me," Draco gasped.

"I'llmurder you if you don't show me the way out!" Jane bellowed.

"No," Draco whispered. "You're a Death Eater now." With this, he pulled the door open slightly, hurried out, and closed it before Jane could escape too. She heard the sound of the door locking.

"You're a Death Eater now," she stammered to herself, using Draco's exact words. "You're a Death Eater now."

----

Seems like a funny place to end it, but this is story is over now! I know it's all ended badly and everything, I'm sorry, but hopefully there will be a sequel featuring Draco and Jane. Possibly. For now, I'm going to write a new story which will be much longer, more detailed, and with **NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**. I've realised how much of a disaster that was.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Please continue reviewing! I'm sorry if the ending or lack of Snape-Jane action has upset you.


End file.
